


Pizza Time

by theSinTin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Crack, F/F, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Home Invasion, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/theSinTin
Summary: Angela is caught in quite the particular situation, Moira ends up liking what she sees and lends a hand.





	Pizza Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Moicy! Naturally it's a stuffing fic. This entire fic was originally a shitpost based on this [meme.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/521495596775899151/635885571453091851/FB_IMG_1566657942958.jpg)
> 
> The title of the fic is based on the song Pizza Time by Hellorbs on YouTube. Feel free to look it up, it's a doozy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Angela sat at her kitchen table, taking small sips of her coffee while she peered ideally into the stove. It was a little past three in the morning and her eyes were weighing down on her, and her body begged her to sleep. Which she would, very soon in fact. However, before she can sleep, she wants to indulge just a bit.

Inside the stove were two large frozen pizzas, which as much as she longed for the flavor of delivery pizza right now, this would have to do. They were almost done, the room filling with the delicious smell of italian spices and melted cheese. Angela could hear her stomach growl, begging to go ahead and bite into the perfectly cooked crust and eat already. It had been several hours since she had last ate, possibly since lunch time, whenever that was. Angela had been holding off for this meal, after all.

Angela smiled as she sipped her coffee again, thinking about her plan. She had taken a week off of work, starting yesterday. She had let everyone at the office know that she’d be catching a plane that night to travel to her vacation destination. Though, it was a blatant lie on traveling that night. Her actual plane was tomorrow, she just wanted a night for a little indulgence.

So what if Angela liked to occasionally spend nights eating a ridiculous amount of food just to make her belly swollen and round on her lap? No one needed to know that, it was her little secret. One she indulged in rarely, and wanted to get it in just before the trip began.

The buzz of the oven brought her back to her kitchen, looking to the stove with a soft smile. She quickly got the pizzas out of the oven and onto a cooling rack, impatiently waiting for them to cool enough to eat without burning the roof of her mouth. There was an urge for her to do that anyway, just so she can begin the night off earlier, feel full sooner.

Angela took her seat in front of the cooling racks at the kitchen table, knowing she wouldn’t be getting up again for some time now. Wanted to keep the pizza close. She straightened out her button up shirt she wore, examining it for a second. Both the shirt and the jeans she wore we're a size too tight on her, which was on the edge of being uncomfortable but it was going to show the result she wanted better. 

The smell of the warm food filled her nostrils, making her empty stomach growl. She really wanted to just dig in, but she knew better than to burn her mouth before a trip . Especially when she planned on indulging quite a bit of food while on vacation, she wanted to be able to taste everything. So instead of tempting herself with the pizza, she walked over to her fridge and brought out some soda and napkins. Part of her wanted to see if she could chance including a dessert with her plans for the night, the other part knew she wouldn’t be able to handle this as is. 

She grabbed the swiss chocolate anyway.

Bringing it all back to the table, she poured herself a cup of soda and grabbed the pizza slicer. Surely it had to be ready by then, no? Her impatience was getting the better of her.

The first bite of the pizza, however, was heavenly. It was her favorite frozen brand, pretty basic but it had the best tasting crust in her own opinion. Which she knew it was important to enjoy the flavor of the crust, since it was definitely the most filling part. 

It was cool enough not to burn, but hot enough for the cheese to still be gooey, stringing from her lips with each bite. Before she knew it, she had already blown through half of the first pizza. After she finished the slice she had in hand, she drew her attention down to her shirt. The buttons were already beginning to gap as her belly rounded out with the food. 

And she was nowhere near done.

She slipped a grease covered hand to press into the gaps the shirt made, gingerly rubbing at her swelling stomach. It was definitely getting on the edge of too tight, she’d probably need to undo some buttons after another slide or two. But until then, she wanted to enjoy the look.

Even as she got fuller with each slice she ate, the flavor didn’t diminish. Her appetite didn’t seem to cease either. She just felt hungry, she was unsure if it was because she wanted to sate her appetite or her kink at this point. 

She managed another two slices before she had to give in and undo the buttons of her blouse. She groaned and gave a small hiccup as she undid the ones leading up to her bust and stopped, letting her belly poke out and sit on her lap more comfortably. She’d give the button on her pants another two slices before she gave in, but she can already feel the band of her pants digging into her gut. It was tempting to already pull her pants open and let her swollen belly hang out.

Patience, she had to remind herself. She still had a way to go.

It was getting to the point where she was slowing down unfortunately, it was always the worst moment for her when she indulged. She was almost through the first pizza, which was a good sign, as this usually happened earlier in the meal. She could hopefully power through this pizza enough to enjoy her chocolate dessert.

She had only just barely made it through the first pizza when she had to give in and unbutton her pants. With a heavy groan, she reached her hands down and began to fiddle with the tight button. When she finally managed to get them undone, she moaned as the pressure on her stomach was gone, belly pushing out to occupy the space she just freed up. She smoothed the top of her stomach with an open palm, sighing happy noises as she did. 

Part of her desperately wished for another person in the room with her. Someone to encourage her to eat more when she starts to lose her steam, someone to lend a helping hand and soothe her belly as it gets larger with every piece of food she eats. She has had partners in the past who have joined her during her private indulgence sessions… but none of them really understood the point of this. Some thought it was for her wanting to gain weight, which wasn’t inaccurate but not the focus. It was difficult to find someone who really got her, knew how to act without her prompting every step they made. There was only so many people she could hold the hand of through the entire session before getting fed up and not wanting to explore it with others again. 

And yet, she still longed for that other person. Just someone to brush her hair back as they held up another slice of pizza to her mouth would be great. She could at least imagine someone else rubbing her stomach while she brought another piece to her lips, biting down and closing her eyes.

Angela had never expected for her wish to come true.

\----

Moira was a woman of questionable moral code. 

This wouldn’t be the first time she had snuck into another researcher’s home to “borrow” some of their ideas, it would hardly be the last time she does it too. 

Angela Ziegler was a perfect target for this particular night. According to herself and her other colleagues, Angela was on her way to some far away city for vacation. The perfect getaway for an overworked medical researcher. 

A medical researcher who has made numerous breakthroughs in the last five years.

Which Moira wanted a clearer picture of what exactly that included.

So here Moira was, dressed in all black and snooping around the perimeter of Angela’s home. It seemed like all the lights were out except for the light from a hallway, which wasn’t an uncommon practice for home owners leaving for a few days. Would deter some snooping thieves. Unfortunately for Angela, Moira was smarter than the average cat burglar.

Moira’s search for a point of entry wasn’t difficult for once, she found the living room window open ajar. Just enough to get some wind in, but not particularly noticeable that it was left open. For a smart woman, Angela was quite foolish. 

Slipping in without having anyone see her wasn’t hard either, this neighborhood seemed particularly dead at three in the morning. Which Moira was thankful for, as it meant she can spend as much time as needed in the house and leave when all the morning commuters were gone for the day. 

Moira found herself in Angela’s living room, which of course was spotlessly clean. Moira absolutely loathed Angela, such a perfect girl. An absolute perfect example of what a prime medical researcher should be like. Making discoveries, saving people, smiling while she does it. She acted like an absolute goddess among people, an angel with the looks to match. Perfect in every way, she could do no wrong.

She was pretty cute, Moira could admit. Not that she thought about that too often.

Moira quietly got to her feet, glancing outside to see if anyone was looking in curiously. Just in case she was seen. Moira was about to get up and begin her search when she heard something.

A moan.

Moira sat in place, shocked and confused. Angela should have been vacation already, no one should be home. Was there another intruder in the house with her? What was going on? Listening in, Moira heard another groan come from the kitchen. She couldn’t see into the room yet, the entrance of the kitchen illuminated by the light of the hallway. 

Really, the best course of action was to sneak out while she still could. Regardless if Angela was actually home or there was another burglar here, the smart thing was to sneak off and pretend she was never there. However, like many scientists, Moira had the curse of curiosity. She desperately needed to know who was moaning and groaning from the supposedly empty home. 

So Moira snuck up to the very edge of the kitchen wall, making sure not to make a single noise. As she got closer, the noises seemed to get louder and more needy. At this point, Moira wasn’t suspecting a burglar as much as two teens sneaking in to have sex in the kitchen. Moira could get it, she had been a horny teen once. A little strange but she could get it.

When Moira turned her head around the corner, she had expected to see a couple of kids in the middle of fucking on Angela’s kitchen table. She was completely unprepared to see Angela herself, sitting there. A pizza slice in one hand, the other on her excessively swollen abdomen. Her blouse and jeans were unbuttoned just enough to let her stomach fill her lap comfortably. There was pizza grease shining in the hallway light covering her hands, face, and smudges all over her stomach, blouse, some on her pants. It was a sight to see.

Moira could feel blood rushing to her face, her fair skin exposing her feelings on the scene. 

_Angela was beautiful._

\---

Angela was so close to making her goal. She was full, she could feel it. She was taking more time chewing before swallowing, taking more sips of her soda to wash things down. She knew the carbonation wasn’t helping her quickly filling belly but she couldn’t help it, the pressure it built up felt too good. Her free hand, the one not shoveling pizza into her open mouth, was constantly soothing her belly now. The belly rubs really helped relieve some of the stress she was feeling, letting out soft groans and moans as she continued to eat. 

There was a strong sense of pride as she picked up another slide of pizza, seeing only a quarter left. Just a quarter left, she had almost eaten a whole pizza and three fourths of another in a single sitting. Eyes closed, she was filled with pride as she began to eat the slice brought to her lips, moaning at the flavor she wasn’t sick of yet. It was just too good.

She finished the slice in reasonable time- not that she was rushing this or anything- before licking her fingers of any crumbs and flavor. She couldn’t help the loud moan she made as she rubbed her bloated stomach. She brought down both hands to do the job, enjoying just how warm and taut the skin on her stomach has become. There was a bit of cushion of course, she never had a totally flat stomach, contrary to popular belief. She loved her stomach when it felt like this though, full, warm, sensitive to touch. It was a feeling she never wanted to end.

It was only when she opened her eyes, things began to crash down around her.

She saw another pair of eyes staring at her back.

The room was horribly silent as the reality of the situation came crashing down on Angela. It only took a second of staring for Angela to recognize who those eyes belonged to. Afterall, not many people had heterochromia and orange hair hidden under a black beret. Angela could only see her face, she was peering around the corner as if trying to stay hidden. Presumably dressed in all black based on what Angela could see of her torso.

The situation came crashing down on her further as she realized what _she_ looked like; swollen gut, stained clothes and grease covering her hands and lips. She looked absolutely disgusting, she was sure of it. And of course, here was Moira O’Deorian staring at her with wide eyes and a blush covering her face, no doubt getting hit with second hand embarrassment as Angela’s own face began to get covered in pink flush.

Moira, much to Angela’s surprise, was the one to speak. “A-Angela-”

“Why are you in my home!?” Angela shouted, making a freign attempt to get to her feet, before realizing she actually _couldn’t stand._ She was far too bloated, legs feeling like jello from not moving for so long. She couldn’t even get up to hide her shame, or button up her clothes to hide her belly, they simply wouldn’t fit.

“L-Let me explain,” Moira spoke, getting to her feet and finally entering the kitchen. The room was still dark, Angela flipping on the kitchen light and further illuminating the stage. Angela only felt mortification feeling her as Moira approached. “I know this looks bad but-” 

Moira paused, looking at the remains of Mercy’s meal on the kitchen table. The empty cardboard from one pizza, the remaining two slices on the other. And her swiss chocolate bar. Angela wanted to die as Moira studied it, gears working in her head before she turned back to Angela and asked, “Did you eat all of this just now?”

“I…,” Angela drifted off, looking at the table and then at her own lap, which was mostly a view of bloated stomach. “I...may have. But don’t change the topic!”

Moira studied Angela, then looked at the kitchen table and back. Angela swore she could see that blush deepen, just a bit. 

“That’s quite… impeccable,” Moira stated, before kneeling down in front of the other woman, still stuck on her chair. “I never took you as someone able to handle this much, it’s quite marvelous.”

Angela blinked at Moira, who’s eyes were closer to her level now that she was crouching in front of her. She was perplexed, confused, and angry that Moira was avoiding the obvious question of why _she was even in her house to begin with._ However, her praising. Oh no, her _praise_. That was dangerous. 

“However,” Moira said, looking over to the table and reaching a hand over to grab one of the remaining slices of pizza. She brought it up to Angela’s mouth, holding it up like a worshiper making an offer to a God. “It appears that you haven’t finished yet, may I be of assistance?”

It was so obvious what Moira was doing, distracting her. This woman was a weasel, getting out of any punishment for her crimes and unethical experimental practices. She wanted to know why Moira was in her house, at 3am trying to feed her more pizza. 

But…

Moira was trying to feed her more pizza. _The Moira_. A woman who Angela could only stare at from afar, a woman who seemed completely untouchable. Who held so much assertive energy that Angela couldn’t help herself from feeling attracted to the woman. She hated herself for it, her attraction.

And she hated herself for leaning forward and biting into the offered pizza slice.

“That’s it,” Moira encouraged, changing her position slowly to stand behind her chair, offering the pizza to her mouth. Which Mercy sheepishly took bites from. She was slow to chew and swallow her food, nervous from the new person in the room with her. Somehow, Moira’s voice was exactly what she needed to hear. “I can hardly handle two slices of a pizza this large, let alone what you’ve done so far. You really impress me, Angela.”

Angela didn’t even expect the moan that escaped her throat, eyes widening and blush deepening over her face. She knew she was a sucker for praise, always had been. But something about the praise coming from Moira, about her ability to eat, was absolutely wrecking her. 

“Now swallow, you won’t be able to finish this if you wait too long. The flaw of the human nervous system,” Moira sighed, free hand reaching over and grabbing the cup of soda she’d been nursing from this entire night and bringing it to her lips. Angela accepted the offering, taking a sip to wash down her mouthful before Moira was encouraging her to take another. 

“Feels good to rub your stomach, doesn’t it?” Moira commented with a soft chuckle. Angela stiffened in her chair, realizing her hands had made it to the top of her belly and were making small circles over the skin. “Don’t stop, not when you’re obviously enjoying this.” Moira’s tone was assertive and left no room for negotiations. So Angela obeyed, rubbing her stomach and softly groaning in pleasure as Moira fed her the crust from the slice she just finished. 

“Just one slice to go, you won’t disappointment me on this, now will you?” Moira asked, grabbing the final slice and bringing it to her lips. Angela could really feel how full she was at this point, the moment of panic before and break in slices really making the fullness of her stomach apparent now. But with Moira’s voice and encouragements came a need to please her. 

“Good girl,” Moira praised, which made Angela moan loudly again. She couldn’t help it, she just never expected those specific words coming from Moira’s mouth ever. Especially not directed at her. Angela couldn’t see her face, but she could just feel the smile in her voice as she spoke. “You liked that huh? I’m not surprised, you’re such an eager girl, always looking to please others.”

Angela was about half way through the slice when she practically choked on her mouthful, feeling Moira’s slightly chilly hands brush against the side of her stomach. Moira hesitated, but didn’t remove her fingers as she spoke. “You’re so full, aren’t you? And yet still doing your best to finish what you started here. I’m so proud of you.” 

Angela whimpered, but didn’t push Moira’s hand away or make any move to stop her. So Moira took the unspoken consent and began to rub the exposed skin of Angela’s very full stomach, humming as she did. The feel of Moira’s excessively long nails brushing against her stomach was pleasing in a way that Angela wasn’t prepared for, her groaning getting louder as she tried her best to finish her food while distracted. 

Angela desperately wanted to ask Moira what was going on, how she knew just how to treat Angela this way, or why she was there in the first place, or even just what all of this meant. But Moira did a very good job of keeping Angela’s mouth occupied. And in the short breaks between having food or soda in her mouth, Moira had her moaning in delight from having both her cold hands covering her expansion of stomach. 

And just like that, Angela had done it. Two large pizzas, completely gone and now in her stomach. Angela was so surprised and proud of herself, having done something she hadn’t managed to in the past.

Moira was pleased too, humming softly as she grabbed a napkin from the table and began to wipe the other woman’s face clean. Angela wasn’t sure if she should avoid making eye contact or hold it when Moira moved to her front, gently cleaning up the other woman. However when Angela did meet the other woman’s heterochromic eyes, she couldn’t look away. It was intimate, something Angela knew but couldn’t completely realize until she was staring into those eyes. Angela’s flush was spreading down her neck at this point, ears warm with it. Moira seemed stern, as she always was, yet gentle. Something soft in her eyes as she cleaned up the woman after her meal.

It was Moira who broke the eye contact eventually, throwing the napkins onto the cardboard remains of the pizza before her eyes caught on the chocolate. She chuckled softly, hands going to reach for the bar. “I guess I should have expected you to have planned a dessert as well,” Moira said as she unwrapped it. “I’m sure you have room for something sweet, right?”

Angela didn’t even realize she was nodding until Moira was bringing the chocolate to her lips. Angela was oh, so full. And yet she happily took the square between her lips and began to chew. It tasted marvelous, her stomach groaned loudly at her trying to eat more but she desperately wanted to finish her dessert.

Moira only encouraged her, keeping a hand rubbing her stomach as Angela took her time chewing and swallowing. Near the end of the bar, Angela’s groans were more in discomfort than in pleasure, she could feel herself hitting her limits hard. But she only had a few pieces left, surely she could do it? Moira encouraged it, she could do it for Moira.

Seeing the last square of the chocolate be picked up by Moira and brought to her lips was a huge relief. She did it, she did everything she set herself out to do tonight. And more: she hadn’t expected to even finish the chocolate bar. She especially didn’t expect herself to have a partner for the evening. 

Swallowing the last piece of chocolate with a sip of soda was such a relief, Angela completely leaned back in her chair and groaned. She ignored the squeak of protest from the chair and instead focused on Moira’s face. Her face was flushed, no doubt seeing Angela’s huge stomach pushed to its limits sitting on her lap. Or likely from seeing Angela finish two pizzas and still have room for dessert. 

Angela wasn’t sure if this was all a ploy to distract her anymore. Really though, if none of Angela’s past partners could understand exactly what she needed during one of her sessions, how in the world could Moira guess her way through the entire thing perfectly? Clearly Moira understood. 

“M-Moira,” Angela groaned, making no attempts to sit up to talk to her properly, her belly was too big for that right now. “That was,” Angela hesitated, knowing she should bite her tongue. And yet, “Absolutely amazing.”

Moira looked so smug when she received the praise, it almost made Angela regret giving it. “Oh it was nothing at all, my dear.”

“So,” Angela replied, eyes narrowing again. “Can you remind me exactly why you’re in my house at,” Angela’s eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, “Four in the morning?”

Moira seemed to turn sheepish with the question, eyes averted and glancing around the room. “Clearly I heard a sweet girl need some assistance in her meal and decided to lend a helping hand.” Angela just glared at Moira in response, though she knew her glare meant nothing when she couldn’t even physically move. “Why don’t I help you move to your bedroom and settle in for the night, huh?”

Angela was far from impressed by Moira once again dodging her question, however… it’s not like she can really do much about it at the moment. And Angela desperately wanted to lay down. This seemed like it could work. 

“Sure Moira, but only if you stay the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, as soon as I have the time I'll likely be writing more (and finishing my other wips for other fandoms lol). 
> 
> Beta credit to general_fux!
> 
> Kinkshame me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FurryGeneralHux?s=09)


End file.
